


Memories

by TheDevilsDuchess



Series: My Comment Fics [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 17:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16100780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDevilsDuchess/pseuds/TheDevilsDuchess
Summary: You never know what you'll find





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my old fics I wrote for a gifset on tumblr. I'm currently editing and transferring all my works from Fanfiction.Net to AO3.
> 
> Click on the link to see the beautiful gifset this was based off and show support for the creator:

[[Reblog Link]](https://78.media.tumblr.com/55e21217a3a7a6f1334be7321bbc9691/tumblr_mich0q05IB1rm2ujko1_400.gif)

 

Making one last round through the house Stiles was pretty sure he had everything.  The last box had been loaded into his jeep and his room for once looked clean.  He was just about to shut the door when a thought suddenly occurred to him.  He might want to check under his bed.  How many times has something gotten shoved under there?

Dropping to his knees he laid flat on his stomach trying to find anything he might have missed.  Other than some dust there wasn’t even a random sock.  Nodding to himself he started to get back up when something caught his eye.  Reaching back under Stiles snagged the item.  It was a photo.  At least it was the right shape for a photo but it was a little dark under his bed.

Scurrying back out Stiles got off the floor dusting himself off.  Glancing down at the photo, he had guessed right, he was surprised to find it was the first picture he and Derek had every taken together.  Okay not the first one but the first one that had come out right after he figured away around the whole werewolf shinny eye problem.

Plopping down on his bed Stiles smiled to himself.  This had been a pretty awesome day.  Derek had finally _finally_ started to fix up the Hale house.  He had his own loft now but considering it was being invaded by pack of teenage wolves everyday he needed a bigger space _and_ a backyard.  Which Stiles had reminded him regularly.  So in celebration of the new house Derek was throwing a barbeque.  Not that it was really his choice since the pack had shoved the idea down his throat but he had been surprisingly easy to convince.

Boyd had been taking pictures.  Tons and tons of pictures.  Who knew he was such a photographer?  Well he was and his favorite subject was the pack.  Stiles believed it was because he finally had friends and a family.  A close family anyways.  Not everyone was too thrilled about the constant pictures or even having their picture taken at all yet no one had the heart to refuse him.  Sure they bitched and moaned but they always gave in, even Derek.

 

**_“Derek, Stiles,” Boyd spoke holding up his camera._ **

**_Derek immediately frowned shaking his head.  He wanted no evidence of this shirt he had been forced to wear.  It was plaid and the red could barely be called that, it was more pinkish.  It had been forced onto him by Erica._ **

**_Stiles on the other hand laughed tossing an arm around his waist.  “Come on grumpy pants it’s just one photo.”_ **

**_Derek glanced from Boyd, who was mastering the puppy eyes very quickly, to Stiles, whose smile was pretty contagious.  “Alright.  One picture.”_ **

**_Boyd messed with the settings on his camera before raising it up._ **

**_“Smile sourwolf.  I promise it won’t kill you.”  Stiles nudged him before turning his attention back onto the camera._ **

**_Derek glanced down to the hyperactive teen.  The arm around his waist warm and comforting.  There was a swell in his chest.  He couldn’t remember the last time he felt this happy.  So he wrapped an arm around Stiles waist tugging him just a little bit closer and smiled._ **

 

“You ready?” Derek asked snapping Stiles from his thoughts.

“Y-yeah!”  Stiles jumped up from the bed scrambling over to Derek.

“What did you find?” Derek questioned walking down the stairs with him.

“A photo.  It was under my bed.”  Stiles showed him.  “You remember this?”

Derek laughed taking the picture.  “Yeah I do.  God I hated this shirt.  Why Erica thought it would look great on me is beyond me.”

“Hey I think it looked great.  It was just what you needed, a little color,” Stiles argued.

Derek snorted.

“Well I liked it.”  Stiles snatched the image back tucking it into his pocket.

“Alright,” Derek conceded deciding it wasn’t worth arguing knowing at this point what was worth getting into a fight over.  Instead he wrapped an arm around his shoulders.  “Ready to go home?”

Stiles sent one last look back to his childhood home before nodding.  This wouldn’t be the last time he’d be back.  His Dad still lived here after all.

“Yeah, let’s go home.”  Stiles gave his husband a quick kiss before climbing into his jeep.


End file.
